


In The Moment

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat of the moment leads to something that should never have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for paceisthetrick's prompt at fic promptly: any, any, the heat of the moment

It wasn’t something that she had planned, it was just the heat of the moment, the adrenaline rush that came with nearly being killed and having to hide. She had felt him in that moment, pressed against him in that mortuary drawer, she had felt every inch of her body against hers and it had got her thinking. Danger did that, it provoked thoughts you wouldn’t have normally, those little what ifs, or should I’s that wouldn’t occur in a safe environment.

She felt similar after being shot out in the Brecon Beacons and she had given in, the thrill of being alive got to her, while she was still sore she needed to celebrate the fact she was still alive, a confirmation of life. She couldn’t go home to Rhys like that, he would want to be gentle with her when he saw her wound, no what she needed in that moment was someone who would consume her, someone like Owen.

She was right, every touch set her aflame, they were burning together in the passion of the moment; the relief that they were alive, that they had overcome the horrors that they had faced that day, that they were still capable of human emotion and feeling. Sleeping with Owen was something that had come up in the heat of the moment, but as she lay across his chest watching him sleep she knew that she would be coming back for more.


End file.
